militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battalion 3-16 (Honduras)
Intelligence Battalion 3-16 or Battalion 316 (various names: Group of 14 (1979–1981), Special Investigations Branch (DIES) (1982–1983), Intelligence Battalion 3-16 (from 1982 or 1984 to 1986), Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence Branch (since 1987)) was the name of a Honduran army unit responsible for carrying out political assassinations and torture of suspected political opponents of the government during the 1980s. Battalion members received training and support from the United States Central Intelligence Agency both in Honduras at U.S. military bases, Battalion 601 (including Ciga Correa), who had collaborated with the Chilean DINA in assassinating General Carlos Prats and had trained, along with Mohamed Alí Seineldín, the Argentine Anticommunist Alliance.Equipo Nizkor, LA APARICION DE OSAMENTAS EN UNA ANTIGUA BASE MILITAR DE LA CIA EN HONDURAS REABRE LA PARTICIPACION ARGENTINO-NORTEAMERICANA EN ESE PAIS., Margen At least 19 Battalion 3-16 members were graduates of the School of the Americas. The Battalion 3-16 was also trained by Pinochet's Chile. The name indicated the unit's service to three military units and sixteen battalions of the Honduran army. The reorganisation of the unit under the name "Intelligence Battalion 3-16" is attributed to General Gustavo Álvarez Martínez. 1980s According to the human rights NGO COFADEH, Battalion 3-16 was created in 1979 with the name "Group of 14". In 1982, its name was changed to the "Special Investigations Branch (DIES)", commanded by "Señor Diez (Mr. Ten)". In 1982, according to requests for U.S. declassified documents by the National Commissioner for Human Rights in Honduras, or in 1984 according to COFADEH, its name was changed to the "Intelligence Battalion 3-16". The reorganisation of the unit under the name "Intelligence Battalion 3-16" is attributed to General Gustavo Álvarez Martínez. From 1987 until at least 2002, it was called the "Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence Branch". Links with Argentina Gustavo Alvarez Martínez, at that time a Colonel, studied at the Argentine Military College, graduating in 1961. By the end of 1981, i.e. during the Dirty War in Argentina during which up to 30,000 people were disappeared by Argentine security forces and death squads,PBS News Hour, 16 Oct. 1997, et al. Argentina Death Toll, Twentieth Century Atlas more than 150 Argentine officers were in Honduras. This training operation took the code-name of Operation Charly and used training bases in Lepaterique and Quilalí. The Central Intelligence Agency took over from the Argentinians after the Falklands War, although Argentine officers remained active in Honduras until 1984-1986. The Argentine Navy's ESMA also sent instructors to Honduras, including Roberto Alfieri González who served in the National Guard of El Salvador as well as in Guatemala and Honduras. Links with the United States The CIA had a strong role in establishing, training, equipping and financing Battalion 3-16. The U.S. Ambassador to Honduras at the time, John Negroponte, met frequently with General Gustavo Alvarez Martínez. In summarising declassified U.S. documents showing telegrams (cables) sent and received by Negroponte during his period as U.S. Ambassador to Honduras, the National Security Archive states that "reporting on human rights atrocities" committed by Battalion 3-16 is "conspicuously absent from the cable traffic" and that "Negroponte's cables reflect no protest, or even discussion of these issues during his many meetings with General Alvarez, his deputies and Honduran President Robert Suazo. Nor do the released cables contain any reporting to Washington on the human rights abuses that were taking place." 1990s In 2002, COFADEH stated that "Many retired or active 3-16 agents have been included as intelligence advisors in the National Prevention Police." 2000s Seven former members of Battalion 3-16 (Billy Joya, Alvaro Romero, Erick Sánchez, Onofre Oyuela Oyuela, Napoleón Nassar Herrera, Vicente Rafael Canales Nuñez, Salomón Escoto Salinas and René Maradianga Panchamé) occupied important positions in the administration of President Manuel Zelaya as of mid-2006, according to the human rights organisation CODEH. Following the 2009 coup d'état, in which Zelaya was detained and exiled by Honduran military units, Zelaya claimed that Battalion 3-16 was again operating, with a different name, and being led by Joya, who became a direct advisor to de facto President Roberto Micheletti. Zelaya stated (translation), "With a different name, 3-16 is already operating. The crimes being committed is torture to create fear among the population, and that's being directed by Mr. Joya." In addition, Nelson Willy Mejía Mejía was appointed by Micheletti as Director of Immigration, Napoleón Nassar Herrera (or Nazar) is a spokesperson for dialogue for the Secretary of Security. Freedom of Information requests Using freedom of information laws, efforts were made by various people to obtain documentary records of the role of the United States with respect to Battalion 3-16. For example, on 3 December 1996, members of United States Congress, including Tom Lantos, Joseph Kennedy, Cynthia McKinney, Richard J. Durbin, John Conyers and others, asked President Bill Clinton for "the expeditious and complete declassification of all U.S. documents pertaining to human rights violations in Honduras" and claimed that "The U.S. government ... helped to establish, train and equip Battalion 3-16, military unit which was responsible for the kidnapping, torture, disappearance and murder of at least 184 Honduran students, professors, journalists, human rights activists and others in the 1980s." See also *Death squad *The Torture Manuals *Torture *Honduras *John Negroponte References External links *Former envoy to Honduras says he did what he could, Baltimore Sun, December 15, 1995, Gary Cohn and Ginger Thompson, accessed April 14, 2007. *When a wave of torture and murder staggered a small U.S. ally, truth was a casualty, Baltimore Sun, June 11, 1995, Gary Cohn and Ginger Thompson, accessed April 14, 2007. *Torturers' confessions, Baltimore Sun, June 13, 1995, Gary Cohn and Ginger Thompson, accessed April 14, 2007. *Glimpses of the 'disappeared', Baltimore Sun, June 11, 1995, Gary Cohn and Ginger Thompson, accessed April 14, 2007. *A survivor tells her story, Baltimore Sun, June 15, 1995, Gary Cohn and Ginger Thompson, accessed April 14, 2007. *A carefully crafted deception, Baltimore Sun, June 18, 1995, Gary Cohn and Ginger Thompson, accessed April 14, 2007. *In Search of Hidden Truths, An Interim Report on Declassification by the National Commissioner for Human Rights in Honduras by Dr. Leo Valladares Lanza and Susan C. Peacock Category:Military of Honduras Category:Military history of Honduras Category:History of Honduras Category:Political repression Category:Central Intelligence Agency operations Category:Human rights abuses Category:Dirty wars